beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Base - SG Grip Base
Blade Base - SG Grip Base is a Blade Base released as part of the Magnacore System. It debuted with the release of Ariel on February 2002. Description * Weight (Base): 4.8 grams * Weight (Tip): 2.7 grams SG Grip Base is best described as a mirrored version of Dragoon V's Magne Flat Base, with the wings and their segments on the Base Clips being reversed. In addition to this, the shaft section of the Base is widened slightly to allow the tip to spin relatively freely, though this is slightly hampered by the grip of the tip inside the Base. It does however allow Magne Flat Base's tip to spin fairly freely, albeit with some slight wobbling issues. The other very notable change is the tip: SG Grip Base is the only V-Series Blade Base to include a rubber tip, albeit a rather hard one. The tip strongly resembles that of Magne Flat Base, though it replaces the magnet with a non-magnetised metal piece with a shaft designed to be inserted into a Magnecore to more directly connect that magnetism to the stadium surface. The tip itself is quite small, and while it creates some moderate attack movement, it is heavily outclassed by the much faster tip of Customize Grip Base. In addition to this, while it spins somewhat freely and is passive enough to be used for Defense purposes, it lacks the bearing support of Wolborg 2's SG (Bearing Version 2), and being a rubber tip, this means it has very little Survival. As such, despite being the heaviest tip compatible with most Bases, it sees little use. The Base itself suffers from the same issue as Magne Flat Base, in essence, the much more versatile Customize Grip Base outclasses it for most uses. The only advantage it holds over Customize Grip Base is its ability to hold Customize Grip Base's tip with Dranzer V's unique Magnecore, which allows the tip to sit higher in the Base, negating the height issues it suffers otherwise. While this causes Customize Grip Base to scrape, SG Grip Base, like Magne Flat Base, suffers no such issues. This, and the lack of a good alternative, makes SG Grip Base the prime choice for this relatively uncommon customization, which is its only notable competitive use, though even here, it is outclassed by Grip Base. Use in Smash Attack Customization * AR: Cross Griffon (Griffolyon) * WD: Wide Defense * SG: Neo Right SG * SG Core: South Magnecore (Dranzer V Version) * BB: SG Grip Base (Wolborg 03 (Uriel)) * Tip: Customize Grip Base Tip (Dragoon V2) This customization capitalizes on the lower height provided by the Spin Gear and Tip Combination, allowing Cross Griffon to work much more effectively than it would on Customize Grip Base itself. At this height, Cross Griffon easily makes contact with opponents, and combined with the speed of the tip, delivers devastating hits. Wide Defense's external distribution promotes fast movement and its weight is enough to control any Recoil produced. While not quite as effective as Grip Base, this is still one of the better combinations for Cross Griffon, and a very powerful Smash Attack combination overall. Category:Blade Bases